companyofheroesfandomcom-20200223-history
Logistik Kompanie
, |prereq = |production_struc = Panzer Grenadiers, Assault Grenadier Heavy Infantry, Tank Buster Heavy Infantry |production_xp = |primary_weapon = |secondary_weapon = |garrison = |health = |armor = None |produces = Scout Car * A fast light vehicle that can capture sector points. * Costs , * Takes 40 seconds to produce Munitions Halftrack * A light vehicle that follows other units around, reducing ability cooldown times. Also deploys mines for a small Munitions cost. * Costs , * Takes 30 seconds to produce Funkwagen Vampire Halftrack * A light vehicle that can steal resources from enemy sectors and detects enemy infantry at a great distance. Also spawns Goliath Tracked Mines. * Costs , * Takes 45 seconds to produce |abilities = Reinforce Squad * Can reinforce nearby Infantry units * Costs vary by unit type |upgrades = |global_upgrades = Anti Tank Grenades * Grants the Throw Anti Tank Grenade ability to all basic Infantry units. * Affects Panzer Grenadiers, Tank Buster Heavy Infantry, Assault Grenadier Heavy Infantry. * Costs , * Takes 35 seconds to install Increase Squad Sizes * Increases the maximum size of all basic Infantry units to 4. * Existing units must be reinforced to reach 4 men. * New units are created with 4 men for the same price as 3. * Affects Panzer Grenadiers, Tank Buster Heavy Infantry, Assault Grenadier Heavy Infantry. * Costs , * Takes 35 seconds to install }} The Logistik Kompanie is a Panzer Elite Base Structure responsible for producing light support vehicles. It is available in Company of Heroes: Opposing Fronts. This structure can produce the Scout Car for force reconnaissance, the Munitions Halftrack for aiding other units in combat, and the Funkwagen Vampire Halftrack for stealing resources right out of enemy sectors. It also offers two Global Upgrades that significantly increase the combat effectiveness of the basic Panzer Elite Infantry units. Overview The Panzer Elite army is structured around the creation of extremely versatile combat units that operate in groups or alone, employing a wide variety of special abilities for extra flexibility. Therefore, it should come as no surprise that it has a structure dedicated to producing unusual units that can augment the strategic advantage of the Panzer Elites in various unique ways. This is the Logistik Kompanie structure. The Logistik Kompanie may be constructed by any of the basic Panzer Elite Infantry, including the Panzer Grenadiers, Assault Grenadier Heavy Infantry and Tank Buster Heavy Infantry squads. The building costs , to construct, and must be placed within the Panzer Elite HQ Territory. You may construct more than one Logistik Kompanie if you have the resources and available space to do so. Once constructed, the Logistik Kompanie can immediately begin producing any of three different types of light support vehicles: the Scout Car, Munitions Halftrack and Funkwagen Vampire Halftrack. Each of these vehicles offers very little to no offensive capabilities of its own, but can be used in particularly devious ways to further the Panzer Elites' strategic goals. Additionally, the Logistik Kompanie building offers two different Global Upgrades for purchase, both geared around improving the combat abilities of the various Panzer Grenadier squads: An Anti-Tank Grenade upgrade allows these units to damage and destroy enemy vehicles, and the extremely valuable Increase Squad Sizes upgrade increases the maximum size of all three Panzer Grenadier squads to 4 men each without raising the price to recruit them. Both upgrades are all but crucial to any Panzer Elite commander who relies even partially on a strong infantry force. Finally, the Logistik Kompanie can reinforce any nearby Axis infantry units within a 25-meter radius of itself. This structure is often built very early in the game, as the (cheap) light vehicles it produces can throw enemy strategies into chaos very effectively. Later on, the use of these vehicles may be more difficult, but can still provide a strong advantage to the Panzer Elites. Either the Logistik Kompanie or Kampfgruppe Kompanie must be constructed to enable building the two higher-level Panzer Elite Base Structures. Production The Logistik Kompanie is tasked with producing three very interesting and unique vehicles: the Scout Car, Munitions Halftrack and Funkwagen Vampire Halftrack. They are all relatively cheap, and though they lack any significant offensive capability they make up for this with very useful abilities. Scout Car * Costs , * Takes 40 seconds to produce. The Scout Car is a light, fast vehicle, with thin armor plating and armed with a single Light Machine Gun. Thanks to its speed and relatively-high Maximum Health, it is better suited for reconnaissance missions than the basic Kettenkrad, and also shares the Kettenkrad's unique honor of being a vehicle that can capture sectors without requiring any special upgrades. It is also very effective at hunting down enemy snipers. However, the Scout Car serves a much more important purpose as a resource-producing vehicle. It can set itself up anywhere inside a friendly sector, trading its mobility for a significant boost to that sector's resource income. You may gain more than an 80% increase in Munitions or Fuel production within a Munitions/Fuel-producing sector. This is similar to the American army's Observation Post, except that the Scout Car is of course mobile and can simply run away from enemy units coming to take the sector, or even fend off attacks from small numbers of enemy units, though anything more than a single combat infantry unit will probably destroy it. More importantly, the sector in which the Scout Car sets itself up is considered "Secured", preventing enemy infantry from being able to capture it at all. The Scout Car doesn't even need to sit next to the resource point to do any of this: it just needs to be set up within the sector's boundary. This allows it to hide in walled courtyards or other out-of-the-way niches, away from the danger. At worst, it can always pack up and drive away. Munitions Halftrack * Costs , * Takes 30 seconds to produce This ordinary-looking halftrack is a light vehicle, lightly armored and completely unarmed. Its strength lies in its ability to act as a sort of logistics vehicle. This halftrack radiates what can be called a "munitions supply aura" at a radius of 20 meters around itself. Within this area, it will affect any unit that has a special ability whose activation requires payment in Munitions. Those abilities will now have a massively reduced Cooldown timer, allowing them to be activated over and over within a short timeframe (though you still need to pay the same amount of Munitions for each activation). The Munitions Halftrack can be ordered to stay within close proximity to any other unit, maintaining sufficient range to apply this aura to the targeted unit. This is especially useful for infantry, who often need to spam grenades during heavy combat but would otherwise have to wait a long period of time between each grenade attack. Furthermore, the Munitions Halftrack can lay down Mines in a similar manner to Engineer Squads and other engineering units. This costs per every set of mines deployed. Funkwagen Vampire Halftrack * Costs , * Takes 45 seconds to produce. Another unique vehicle for the Panzer Elite, the Funkwagen Vampire Halftrack is an unarmed halftrack, fast and lightly-armored, with a very special ability: it can steal resources from the enemy. It does this by parking itself inside an enemy-controlled sector. Once set up, a part of the resource income from that sector is transferred to the Panzer Elite income, while the enemy gets nothing from that sector at all. Furthermore, the Funkwagen also reduces the enemy's income from all sectors adjacent to the one where it is set up, which means that a single halftrack placed in the right sector can cripple the enemy's resource production significantly. Like the Scout Car, the Funkwagen doesn't need to sit on top of the sector point to provide this function. It can sit stealthily in some protected area, sucking out resources without the enemy noticing it or coming to kill it. Many Allied players have failed to notice this poor resource income long enough for the Panzer Elite to gain a significant advantage. As if this wasn't enough, the Funkwagen Vampire Halftrack can also produce Goliath Tracked Mines, albeit for a significant cost in Munitions. These are essentially self-propelled bombs that can drive straight into enemy structures or group of units, destroying them in a massive explosion. Abilities The only manually-activated ability of the Logistik Kompanie building is the ability to reinforce infantry units in its vicinity. Reinforce Squad *Costs vary based on reinforced unit *Activation: Through the target unit's menu *Duration varies based on reinforced unit Any infantry squad within 20 meters of the Logistik Kompanie can replenish lost men for a specific cost and duration determined by the type of unit being reinforced. Note that the Logistik Kompanie does not heal wounded infantry. Global Upgrades Two Global Upgrades are available for purchase at the Logistik Kompanie: the Anti Tank Grenades upgrade and Increase Squad Sizes upgrade. Both are tremendously helpful to all basic Infantry units of the Panzer Elite. Anti Tank Grenades *Costs , *Takes 35 seconds to install. When this Global Upgrade is purchased, it unlocks the Throw Anti Tank Grenade ability for all three basic Panzer Elite Infantry units: This ability, which costs only to activate, allows the infantry squad to throw an Anti-Tank grenade at a target vehicle. The explosion of this grenade causes between 100 and 150 points of damage, and has a 100% chance of penetrating the vehicle's armor, regardless of how heavy it is. Although 100 points may not be enough to take out a tank, that is still not a small amount. These grenade attacks are much more useful when several infantry squads spam a single enemy vehicle with grenades, though a grenade or two will usually take out a light vehicle nonetheless. This ability is further improved with the Tank Destroyer Tactics: Double Infantry AT Efforts Command Upgrade, which allows the unit to throw two grenades in quick succession instead of just one. Therefore, the damage potential grows to 200-300 points of damage per attack - assuming the vehicle didn't drive away quickly after the first grenade was thrown. With several infantry units throwing these simultaneously, they can potentially destroy an enemy heavy tank! The following squads receive the Throw Anti Tank Grenades ability: * Panzer Grenadiers * Assault Grenadier Heavy Infantry * Tank Buster Heavy Infantry Increase Squad Sizes *Costs , *Takes 25 seconds to install. One of the most crucial Global Upgrades available to the Panzer Elite, Increase Squad Sizes can potentially improve the effectiveness of your infantry by a whopping 33%, for a relatively small cost. When purchased, this Global Upgrade increases the maximum squad size of all three basic Panzer Elite Infantry units from 3 to 4. That is, each squad can now have up to 4 men. Existing Panzer Grenadier squads are not automatically reinforced with an extra man. You would need to get them to a reinforcement zone (one of your production buildings or Reinforcement Points) and pay to add the "missing" man. However, new units created after the purchase of this Global Upgrade will already come with 4 men instead of 3 by default - and for no extra cost for that fourth man. The squads cost the same as they did when they only had 3 men, with the exception of Population Cap which is now per squad. Production of each squad also takes 9 seconds longer. With 33% larger infantry squads, all Panzer Elite Infantry units are far more survivable and thus more dangerous than they are without it, bringing them that much nearer to the potential of Allied Elite Infantry like the Ranger Squad or Commandos. The following squads are affected by this size increase: * Panzer Grenadiers * Assault Grenadier Heavy Infantry * Tank Buster Heavy Infantry Tactics The best time to build a Logistik Kompanie, if you intend to build one at all, is early on in the battle. The Scout Car and Funkwagen Vampire Halftrack can have a massive impact on the game at an early stage, and will have much easier time moving around the map to disrupt the enemy's work. Nonetheless, some players base much of their strategy on continual production of these two vehicles (and/or the Munitions Halftrack, as necessary), since they take very little Population Cap compared to their potential applications. Furthermore, the Global Upgrades this structure produces are of extreme importance for any player who bases their strength on coordination between armor and infantry. The initial size of the Panzer Elite grenadier units is so small it puts them at serious risk, so at least the Increase Squad Sizes upgrade should be aimed for relatively soon. Other players prefer to focus their strength around armor, since the Panzer Elite (as their name suggests) field some of the best armor and anti-armor units the game has to offer. This provides a more head-to-head confrontation with the enemy, and in such a case the Logistik Kompanie may not be a priority structure at all. Early Production In the early game, managing to produce one or more Scout Cars or Funkwagen Vampire Halftracks can allow the Panzer Elite player to keep the enemy completely off balance, while messing with their resource production to boot. The Scout Car offers a good alternative to the Kettenkrad in capturing a large amount of territory quickly - and also to seize land already captured by the enemy. It is simply a more survivable version of the Kettenkrad in this case, and has an anti-infantry weapon that can also do some damage, though the unit does receive damage from small-arms fire and may need to be repaired occasionally. Still, until the enemy can field more serious weaponry, the Scout Car can run around disconnecting enemy supply lines and stealing away the most profitable resource sectors - just to keep them from enemy hands. Remember that you can secure sectors against enemy infantry as well, preventing the enemy from advancing his front lines altogether. Early on, the Funkwagen Vampire Halftrack can also move around quite freely, targeting the most central resource production areas to steal resources from the enemy. As enemy infantry units advance to try and capture more territory, the Funkwagen evades them, drives into enemy territory and begins stealing resources, putting a crimp in enemy income while significantly boosting your own (assuming you target a medium or high resource point). Since it augments your own income, it'll quickly allow you to purchase some of the better Global Upgrades for your units and therefore gain a great advantage over the enemy by the time the mid-game comes around. Late Production Later on, the enemy may have much more solid control of their own territory, rendering the Funkwagen Vampire Halftrack less useful since it can't easily get into the more lucrative enemy sectors (though it can still spawn Goliath Tracked Mines). The Scout Car may still be used to fend off infantry trying to capture your territory, but the Kettenkrad may be better for actually grabbing new land. During the mid-to-late phases you may actually concentrate more on the production of Munitions Halftracks. These will accompany your main battlegroups to allow them quick ability recharge, enabling them to spam enemy units with their special abilities. Remember to keep the Munitions Halftracks safe (since they have no offensive weaponry and very little armor), and try to figure out which of your units can most benefit from the reduction in cooldown times. You can also use this truck to lay down minefields, if you did not select the Luftwaffe Tactics doctrine. Global Upgrades The two Global Upgrades available through the Logistik Kompanie are infantry-based, and therefore more important for a player who relies on large numbers of infantry units. It is usually best to purchase the Increase Squad Sizes upgrade first, and early on if possible. This will ensure that by the time you start mass-producing infantry squads, they'll already benefit from the size bonus - since all existing squads will need to be reinforced (for a Manpower cost) to reach 4-man size. Also, this upgrade is terribly useful at the start, where infantry-on-infantry battles are very much in favor of the enemy, due to Panzer Grenadier squads being so small and thus vulnerable to being wiped out quickly. The Anti-Tank Grenades upgrade may also come in handy early on, since it gives infantry a means to fight off enemy light vehicles quite effectively, and it may be some time before the enemy can field any larger vehicles that can resist a few of these grenades. Later on, this upgrade is only important if you want to create large infantry teams to aid your vehicles, as you may need many grenades to take out a single tank. Choosing the Tank Destroyer Tactics doctrine increases the importance of these grenades (and their usefulness). Other doctrines reduce it somewhat. Weaknesses As with all base structures, the primary vulnerability of the Logistik Kompanie is that it is stationary, and thus a good target for enemy artillery bombardments. Make sure to keep your base structures as spread out as possible, to avoid losing several of them to a single artillery strike. Keep an engineering unit nearby (but not too close) to repair the structure as necessary when such attacks occur. Gallery Category:Panzer Elite Structures Category:Base Structure